The instant invention relates generally to hair grooming devices and more specifically it relates to a hair coloring comb. Numerous hair grooming devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply hair dye, perfume, viscous solutions, water, treatment solutions and the like to the hair. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,420 to Alaimo; 4,934,388 to Gibbs; 5,056,480 to Murray, Sr. and 5,059,050 to Guglielmo all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.